Love Momozono
Love Momozono is a 14-year-old schoolgirl freshman who attends Public Yotsuba Junior High School in the series Fresh Pretty Cure!. She, along with her best friends Miki Aono, Inori Yamabuki and Setsuna Higashi were taught to dance by Miyuki Chinen, the leader of dancing group "Trinity", whom Love admires. Before Setsuna had joined the Cures, Love formed a group with Miki and Inori which she called "Clover". Love's mother works at a grocery shop, while her father works as a wig maker, along with Tadashi Yamabuki, Inori's father. Her Pickrun, the Pirun, is pink and appears to be wearing a chef's hat-shaped crown on its head. Love's alter ego is Cure Peach. Appearance Love has short, hazel colored hair and pink eyes. She wears her hair up in two pigtails, held up by pink scrunchies. As a civilian, she is often seen wearing a light pink sleeve-less jacket with a pale pink long sleeve shirt underneeth, matching shoes with dark pink socks, blue shorts and a brown belt on top. When she is practicing her dancing, she is seen wearing a pink sweat jacket with white sections on the side with a popped collar. The cuffs and edge of the jacket have matching stripped pink and white patterns. She wears a light pink shirt underneath with a darker pink collar. Her sweat pants match her top and she wears pink and white sneakers. As Cure Peach, her hair becomes longer and turns to a light blonde, which is worn up into two pigtails, held up by two heart-shaped scrunchies. Love has a pair of pink heart shaped earings that hang upside down from her ears and a pink choker. On her wrists, she wears light pink and pink wristbands with little bows. She wears a white and pink dress with poofy short sleeves. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly pink with layers of white underneath it and small pink bows on each side, on top of it. She wears the Fresh Pretty Cure clover on the left side of her shirt. On the other side of her hip hangs her Linkrun. She wears thigh high black dark pink socks and a pair of pink knee high boots. Personality Love is a hyperactive, sympathetic and emotional girl, who tries her best at matchmaking but often fails. She adores dancing and is a big fan of the dancing unit "Trinity". She also dislikes studying and sports, except for dancing. Despite caring for people around her and being very passionate, Love has a very short temper and is easily hurt and angered. Attacks Love Sunshine - Cure Peach uses her fingers to form a heart, in which the empty space inside begins glowing pink. Then, a pink energy blast shaped like a heart spreads to hit the enemy, purifying it. Love Sunshine Fresh - Cure Peach holds her Peach Rod, recites the first half of the incantation, and presses the buttons on her the rod. The adornment glows and she swings the rod while reciting the second half of the incantation. She traces a heart with the rod, that heart fills with energy, and she thrusts the rod, sending the heart to her target. As she spins the rod around, the enemy becomes purified in a pink heart-shaped bubble. Gallery Cure Peach poses with sparkles.jpg|"Freshly-picked fresh, I'm the Lovely pink-hearted Cure Peach!" Cure Peach raising her Peach Rod.png|Cure Peach with her Cure Stick, the Peach Rod Pretty Cure Series.jpg P4-63c57.jpg P6-695d8.jpg XTzZv1O.jpg Visual of the pink Cures as babies.jpg|Visual of the pink Cures as babies Merchandise hIE1412780585.jpeg amie-grand_cure_peach01.jpg 19328.jpg 224.jpg FIG-MOE-1585_01.jpg 3739877_orig.jpg Imagehdhdihdjdjdkdk.jpg 2aba111ca734e494bf65a75a4939a674.image.500x500.jpg 103.jpeg Fresh_Keychains - Copy (2).jpg Fresh_Keychains - Copy.jpg 234.jpg bandai_shf_cure_angle_peach01.jpg 5853831_orig.jpg Image Song Trivia *Love is the first Cure to have her given name in katakana. *Cure Peach has a habit of making a handsign with her thumb, index finger, and pinky finger out. It is believed that is her trademark move. In sign language, this position of her hand means "I love you", which corresponds with her name and her power of love. *Love dislikes carrots. *Cure Peach, Cure Berry, and Cure Pine make a guest appearence in Maria Holic episode 12 as new enemies for Kanako. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Peach appeared in the following rankings: **8th in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **8th in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Love is represented by the African daisy, which symbolizes a bright and forward-looking personality in the Language of Flowers. *Cure Peach has the same boot design as Cure Beat. *She is the second Cure with a confirmed blood type. Her blood type is AB. *She is the first Cure with a confirmed height. She is 159 cm tall. *Her mother's voice actress voiced Momoko Hanasaki, also known as Wedding Peach, from the Magical Girl-series Wedding Peach. *She and Setsuna are the only pair of Cures to be (adopted) sisters. *Though, her school grades are unknown, she is portrayed like many other lead Cures as clumsy. She is described as the clumsiest Fresh! Cure by her teammates in Episode 32. *In Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, all lead Cures do have similar clumsiness with similar consequences. *Cure Peach and Cure Heart are the only lead Cures to have blond hair, and both are represented by the Heart Club and the Love. *Cure Peach's and Cure Melody's ending poses are similar to Sailor Moon's from Sailor Moon. *Cure Peach is one of the nine Cures not to have their Cure hair color matching their theme colour. She has blonde hair whilst her theme color is pink. *Cure Peach is the first lead cure that her hair has blond color. *Love will appear as Cure Peach to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 18 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Navigation Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Angels Category:Manga Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Pure Good Category:Dimwits Category:Symbolic Category:Neutral Good Category:Wrathful Category:Damsels Category:Scapegoat Category:Leaders Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Fighters